battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Face (Floating)
The Face (カオル君 kaoru kun, Mr.Kaoru) is an enemy that appears as a boss in the Main Chapters, Challenge Mode and in Stories of Legend Mode. Enemy The boss of the first chapter's final level. It has extremely high health and attack, and hits multiple units per attack, but is one of the slowest enemy units in the game. In addition to this, it attacks very slowly, rendering its highly devastating area attacks useles. The Face has 99,999 HP and an area attack that does 2,000 damage. In Stories of Legend, he is generally too slow to do much to your cats, making him easy to defeat no matter how much his health has been magnified. His range of 340 does not help. Dictionary English Version Too strict a diet resulted in no body. No one knows why he is floating. Seriously, anyone? (Don't try this at home) Japanese Version Strategies If you have trouble killing him, there is a way. Having all treasures activated can be a good idea. # Upgrade your wallet to 2 or 3. # Spawn a few Wall Cats. # Upgrade your wallet until you can get Mythical Titan. # Once you have got enough, spawn Mythical Titan Cat. # In case The Face is killing everything, spawn a Dragon Cat and protect it well, as Dragon outranges the face. # Repeat this process a few times. # If The Face dies, good job! You have beat chapter 1 of empire of cats. Now 2 chapters left... 'Note: '''It has more bark than bite in the Stories of Legend. Not difficult to defeat when on its own, but it is usually supported by strong enemies. When it's surrounded by strong adversaries, use Area Attack to your advantage. Angry Delinquent Cat is a good choice, as it is relatively cheap (1000 coins in Chapter 1) and can attack multiple enemies at once, including enemies that have gotten into range in the middle of its attack. True Valkyrie Cat is another option, being twice as expensive but very fast and long-ranged, knocking the Face back in about 2-3 hits. Variants Shy Boy (Red/Floating) The Face's Red variant that moves and attacks much faster, but has much less health and deals less damage per attack. Has well-rounded stats and destroys your front lines considerably fast if not stalled correctly. Moves faster than Doge Dark. Leggsy A variant of The Face with feet. It is considerably faster than The Face (half of Shy Boy's speed) and has a much faster attack speed. In comparison, it has about half of The Face's health. Princess Head A variant of The Face with Princess Punt hair. 1/3 as fast as Doge Dark. Attacks about as fast as Shy Boy and does 2,400 damage. I.M. Phace (Alien/Floating) Alien version of The Face. It is much faster and has a chance to stop Cat Units. To add insult to injury, it has a much longer range making it very hard to hit it. It luckily has around half The Face's health and damage. It gets knocked back twice as much as The Face. CyberFace (Metal) Metal Variant of The Face, has very low health but compensates for it with extreme damage, high speed and incredibly powerful shockwaves, with a chance to knockback Cat units if they aren't killed by the shockwave or initial hit. Low health, will die to nearly any critical hit. Essentially a weaker Assassin Bear. Hannya (Red) Another red variant, looks like a Shy Boy wearing a mask. He's very slow, but he has long range, high health, and the ability to weaken your cats. He has been seen only in Realm of Carnage (Deadly). Deals extremely high damage (36,000). Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value.'' :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *This enemy is so slow that the "Slow" ability has no effect on him. *The Face has more health (without buffs) than all its variants except Hannya. Gallery big face en.jpg big face jp.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/020.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Floating Enemies